Siempre estare a tu lado
by Sonatika
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime ,el amor que no se sufre nos es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres,escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción , el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas. Sonamy ONE-SHOT!


**Sonatika**:HOLA gente lectores de fic , les traigo mi primer one-chot.

**Sonic:**...

**Sonatika**: mas te vale no hablar todavia tenemos una cuenta pendiente con mi otra historia,esto se me ocurriio mientras intentaba pensar en un capitulo de Verdades ocultas(Sonamy) pero no salio como queria y de esa fustrasion de ideas salio este one-chot espero que le guste por cierto los suceso pasan solo semanas antes para que no se confundan y recueden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA y lo que sea 2008 bla bla bla ... que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Siempre estare a tu lado**

Era un días normal en Mobius todo está tranquilo se puede decir que demasiado tranquilo, por un largo tiempo el doctor Eggman no a amenazado la paz principalmente en Green Hill el lugar donde se encuentra el erizo más rápido del mundo como es de costumbre siendo perseguido por Amy Rose la chica que está profundamente enamorada de él y se considera su novia sin su consentimiento, desde lejos en las afueras de Green Hill se encuentra el pequeño zorro de dos colas en su taller trabajando en sus naves hasta que Sonic entra agitadamente y cierra la puerta.

–Hola Sonic que te trae por aquí–.dice Tails mientras se le acerca hasta quedar justo al frente del.

–Tails tienes que esconderme de Amy–.empujando la puerta.

–no me digas que pidió que se casaran de nuevo–.En tono burlón.

–si–.poniéndose de espalda de la puerta quedando al frente de Tails.

–jeje todas las mañanas es lo mismo–

–No te burles–dice un poco sonrojado y en tono enojado.

–Además Sonic dejemos de bromas*tono serio* cuando le dirás a Amy lo que sientes–

–D-e que estás hablando –Sonrojado.

–No te hagas sabes muy bien que la quieres–mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria–

–ELLA NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA SOLO ES MI AMIGA ES MAS NI SI QUIERA SE SI PUEDO VERLA COMO ESO–grito a los cuatro vientos y soltando la puerta.

En ese mismo instante Amy está justo detrás de Sonic pasmada por la respuesta, Tails se dio cuenta y le hace señales con las manos pare que deje de hablar pero este no hace caso y continua.

–AMY ROSE ES LA CHICA MAS LOCA QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME VE ME ABRAZE Y ME AVERGUENZE DELANTE DE TODOS USTEDES, O CREES QUE CADA VEZ QUE EGGMAN LA SECUESTRA YA NO SE VOLVIO UNA COSTUMBRE PARA MI PORQUE ES LA MISMA RUTINA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE TU EN VERDAD CREES QUE DARE LO QUE MAS AMO POR ESTAR CON UNA LOCA ACOSADORA–.respira un poco y luego se percato de todas las señales que hace Tails con las manos diciéndole que mire hacia atrás, el siente un frio en la espalda y se voltea por instinto y lo primero que ve es a Amy roja y llenas de lagrimas ahí parada sin moverse, el intenta acercarse y ella solo lo empuja hacia atrás luego le dice.

–A-MY yo.. no quería decir eso–dice con miedo a que este enojada y le diera un fuerte golpe con su martillo.

Amy no deja de soltar lagrimas cada palabra no se deja de reproducir en la cabeza y lo peor es que parece que no le importa sus sentimientos parece que solo piensa que se enojara de como de costumbre y lo mandaría a el hospital con su martillo pero esta vez es diferente no es como siempre esta vez las palabras de Sonic le duelen más que nunca.

–No te tienes que disculpar.. ya lo sé todo Sonic y te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos y darme cuenta que tu no sientes nada por mi ni siquiera una amistad , si tanto te molesta que Eggman me secuestre porque crees que soy una debilucha porque no dejas que me mate y listo ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, el famoso héroe de todo mobius Sonic the hedgehog es un espíritu libre perdón si no me di cuenta antes–.en tono triste y con la mano en el pecho. –además a partir de hoy no te tienes que preocupar que JAMAS VOLVERE A TU VIDA.–Mira a Tails–Lo siento Tails tu si eres mi amigo pero también te dejare de ver–.mira a Sonic. – Adiós Sonic–.eso ultimo mientras sus lágrimas caen sin parar y sale corriendo del taller con la mano en su rostro.

Sonic estaba sorprendido se siente culpable por un momento pensó en ir tras de ella en dos segundo la alcanza y le diría que nada de eso era verdad que todo es una mentira que solo fue porque no quería que supieran la verdad pero no pensó que ella oiría todo eso, cuando iba tras ella fue detenido por Tails que lo agarra del brazo y lo mira con una mirada de tristeza y pura decepción.

–esta vez te pasaste Sonic–.soltándolo del brazo.

–yo…–mirando el suelo.

–sabes que Amy te quiere y la lastimas cada vez que la evitas cuando te darás cuenta de que tú la quieres y no precisamente como una amiga y lo sabes se nota en tu rostro–

–En verdad no quise decir nada de eso–.sube la cabeza y mira a Tails–

–pero lo hiciste Sonic, ahora sí que en verdad lastimaste a Amy y esta vez un simple perdón no arreglara las cosa, lo mejor que la dejes tranquila por un tiempo y que no la molestes.

–está bien–.se retira a su habitación en una ráfaga azul, casi se podría jurar que Salió una pequeña lagrima de uno de sus ojo–

Tails da un gran suspiro él sabe muy bien que esto será un problema mayor y lo mejor es que el tiempo pase como dice el dicho el tiempo todo lo sana aunque no siempre es así, se acerca a su pequeña flor que tiene lo que queda de Cosmo la mira por un minuto y le toca delicadamente uno de sus pétalos haciendo que una lagrima saliera por su rostro.

–Cosmo… si Sonic supiera lo que es perder a alguien que quieras con todo el corazón…–.luego apaga todas las luces del taller y se retira a su habitación.

**POV Amy**

Esas palabras no se dejan de repetir en mi cabeza. –_AMY ROSE ES LA CHICA MAS LOCA QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME VE ME ABRAZE Y ME AVERGUENZE DELANTE DE TODOS USTEDES, O CREES QUE CADA VEZ QUE EGGMAN LA SECUESTRA YA NO SE VOLVIO UNA COSTUMBRE PARA MI PORQUE ES LA MISMA RUTINA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE TU EN VERDAD CREES QUE DARE LO QUE MAS AMO POR ESTAR CON UNA LOCA ACOSADORA_–. Eso me dolió mas que siempre, no dejo de correr hacia delante llorando por el chico que amo pero que no siente nada por mí , yo solo le demuestro el amor que siento por él pero el simplemente me rechaza pensé que me quería porque siempre me rescata de Eggman pero ya veo que no es así, en mi camino paso por un bosque muy hermoso pero no me paro de correr cuando ya no puedo más me detengo para recuperar el aliento , me siento en una roca y lloro no lo puedo evitar solo quiero desaparecer de este mundo no quiero estar más aquí ya no, en ese momento la roca en donde estoy tiembla luego se abre repentinamente dejándome caer en la vacio negro, es una larga caída no dejo de gritar estoy muy asustada creo que voy a morir.

Después de un rato mis parpados se abren lentamente y me levanto con dolor de cabeza y sentada en un pasto verde llenos de flores, y lleno de pequeños Chaos. –parece que estoy en un Chao Garden–,dije muy confundida luego me levanto un camino unos metros hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde se bañan todos los Chaos me encanta los Chaos no puedo evitar tomar uno y abrazarlo el Chao parece feliz con mis abrazo y se emociona mucho, luego el Chao se libera y me hace señas con sus manitas que lo siga yo le hago caso, caminamos unos metros y el pequeño me guía a una pequeña casita muy bien decorada hecha de madera , luego entramos y es muy acogedora se parece mucho a mi casa en Green Gill solo que es solo de un piso pero no me importo me acerque donde esta una cama y me acuesto la cama es realmente cómoda, luego mi estomago ruge fuertemente haciendo que me avergüence y ponga las manos en mi estomago, el pequeño Chao se da cuenta y como si nada desaparece y en dos segundo reaparece con unas frutas y me las pone en la cama , yo me siento al borde de la cama lo miro un poco sorprendida el Chao solo me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo agradeciendo por tal gesto ,luego me como las frutas.

Un rato después el Chao me hace señas con sus manitas de que lo siga a otro lado, yo lo sigo sin pensarlo ese chao me agrada mucho, al salir de la casita me guía hasta un hermoso prado donde se encuentra un Hartar llenos de flores y una estatua de ese mismo Chao, que es de color blanco con los ojos azules y alas de ángel muy hermoso por cierto , luego una chica lo que puedo identificar como una equidna de color naranja con un vestido verde con detalles de flores y sin zapatos aparece al lado de la estatua yo retrocedo un poco ella me dice. –No te asustes Amy ya te olvidaste de mi–,yo hago un poco de memoria y le respondo. –Tikal cierto– .Con tono de desconfianza ella se ríe un poco y se sienta en en la orilla de la estatua de Chao y me hace seña que me siente a su lado yo me acerco y me siento a su lado luego ella me dice. –Porque estas aquí Amy y como lo descubriste– . yo estoy confundida y le digo. –Acaso no fuiste tú que me trajo a este lugar–.No, parece que fue obra del Angel Chao. –Angel Chao , ese pequeño chao–.Señalándolo.-Eso parece , desde que me fui con Caos he estado viviendo aquí , en este lugar donde Caos nos cuida y mantiene muy hermoso este lugar …. te veo triste que te pasa–.Yo no puedo evitar soltar un poco de lagrimas y le digo. –Me entere que Sonic no que quiere ni siquiera como una amiga y yo no puedo dejar de quererlo sabiendo aun que siempre me hace daño. –Tikal me mira un poco triste y me dice. –A veces eres muy ingenua sabias… . –A que te refieres Tikal–. Ella luego se desvanece poco a poco y me dice. –Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime el amor que no se sufra nos es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres y escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción conozco a alguien que lo hace y te diré que el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas–. Yo la miro muy confundida y le respondo. –A que te refieres con eso Tikal no me dejes asi–.intento detenerla pero es inútil despareció por completo dejándome sola con Angel yo reflexiono un poco y tiene razón mi amor por Sonic es real, querer y amar no es lo mismo y sé que algún día me amara tanto como yo a el pero si me rindo nunca hare ese sueño realidad

Angel Chao me sonríe parece que él lo sabía todo y solo quería que me diera cuenta del error que cometí al haber escapado, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que el Chao me hablo. –Amy, si lo sé es un poco raro que me entiendas pero este poder me lo dio el mismísimo caos pero muy pocos me pueden entender , me di cuenta de lo que querías hacer y no dude en intervenir aunque te tengo que decir que el tiempo aquí es diferente y dependiendo el tiempo que duraste aquí pudo haber pasado meses e incluso años en mobius espero que me perdones pero de alguna forma te tenía que ayudar–.Eso es realmente extraño pero aun así le digo. –Meses y años o noo todos tienen que estar preocupados por mi por favor Angel no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado devuélveme a mi hogar. –El pequeño Chao me sonríe y luego libera una fuerte luz blanca haciendo que cubras mis ojos por la intensidad, al abrirlos me encuentro en la misma roca y me veo mis púas están un poco más larga y mi busto aumento un poco haciendo que sobresalga en mi vestido rojo parece que pasaron muchas cosas desde que me fui. –Solo espero que todos estén bien. –en tono preocupado luego salgo corriendo del bosque.

**Fin Pov Amy**

**.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente Sonic se levanto un poco triste todavía no se sentía bien por lo que le hizo a Amy, luego fue al baño se dio una ducha y salió en una ráfaga azul al comedor donde se encontró con Tails haciendo el desayuno.

–Buenos días Tails–, saludando lo más feliz que pudo tratando de ocultar su tristeza, el pequeño zorro de dos colas le contesta.

–Buenos días Sonic–, dice sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa y luego sentándose.

–Tails todo se ve delicioso–sentándose en la mesa y tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja y comiendo un par de waffles con miel.

–Sonic me acompañas a dar una vuelta en el tornado–sirviendo un poco de jugo.

–¡Claro! porque no–.con la boca llena.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar Tails y Sonic salen en el Tornado y vuelan todo Green Gill , luego de un par de horas Tails pensó en ir donde Cream a preguntar de Amy sin que Sonic se diera cuenta asique solo cambio el rumbo y rápidamente llegaron lo cual Sonic se lo encontró muy extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia. Aterrizaron en el jardín delantero se bajaron del Tornado y entraron a la casa de Cream hasta llegar a la sala principal.

–Hola Cream como estas–Dice Sonic con su típica sonrisa pero se dio cuenta que Cream está muy triste.

–eee lo siento mucho señor Sonic– disculpándose junto con Cheese.

–Que tienes Cream–pregunta Tails un poco preocupado por la coneja.

–Es.. Que*suelta lagrimas* Amy no aparece ella prometió visitarme ella nunca falta nunca me preocupé y fui a su casa pero no había nadie, la mañana entera me pase volando por todo la zona en su busca y llegue a un lindo bosque y encontré un pedazo de su vestido rojo–Se lo da a Sonic.

–eso tiene que ser obra de Eggman , no te preocupes Cream la rescatare–.dice tomando el pedazo y tocándole la cabeza de la pequeña suavemente, luego se retira en una ráfaga azul dejando solo a Cream y Tails.

–Espero que Sonic rescate a Amy–dice la pequeña conejita muy preocupada.

–Lamento decirte que estoy 99% seguro que Amy no fue secuestrada por Eggman–.dice con un breve suspiro-

-A que te refieres Tails-

-Ayer Sonic lastimo mucho a Amy con lo que dijo el muy tonto sin pensar y pienso que se ha ido de Green Gill–.en tono triste.

–Amy se fue a donde–.mirando fijamente a Tails

-no tengo idea , pero a Sonic se le fue la mano esta vez y no le dije porque nunca me escucha el se dará cuanta solo *mirando a Cream*, no te preocupes solo dale tiempo para que sane sus heridas y veras que Amy volverá pronto–.abrazando a Cream.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic a toda velocidad comenzó su búsqueda por toda Green Gill en busca de una base de Eggman donde él pudiera estar, solo pensaba en rescatar a Amy y disculparse por sus duras palabras, después de un tiempo logra encontrar una en las afueras del bosque y sin pensarlos dos veces la invade destruyendo los robots de guardia que aparecían hasta llegar a donde se encuentra a Eggman sentado en su laboratorio.

–Eggman dime donde tienes a Amy–.en tono enojado.

–Debes estar confundido, yo no tengo a la chica si la tuviera no crees que te mandaría un mensaje, para que vinieras –.mirando la pantalla.

–Deja de mentir y dime donde esta, Cream encontró una pedazo de su vestido cerca del bosque–.mostrándole el pedazo.

–Ya te lo dije erizo yo no tengo a la chica , y es de mal educación invadir bases ajenas y más cuando no he hecho nada mala ..Aun- volteándose donde Sonic con los pies cruzados.-

–entonces si tu no la tienes donde entonces donde esta.-en tono triste mirando el pedazo.

–No crees que se canso de perseguirte y se fue de de aquí JOJOJOJO.

–se que la lastimo mucho pero ella siempre está a mi lado, además para que te digo esto viejo gordo –sale de la base en una ráfaga azul.

–Falta poco sonic-volteándose a la pantalla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic paso todo el día recorriendo cada lugar que él conocía buscando a Amy con preocupación pero ni una sola pista hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue donde su hermano, al llegar al taller de Tails lo vio sentado en la mesa mientras cenaba una ensalada, el se acerca ve su cena un par de chilidogs y por primera vez no se los come y se va directo a su habitación, Tails al darse cuenta de eso pensó que la situación empeoro más de lo que pensó.

Un año después de la repentina desaparición de Amy Sonic había recorrido todo Mobius y cuando digo todo Mobius es todo incluyendo el océano claro que con la ayuda de Tails en un submarino que obligo a construir para la búsqueda , hasta les pidió ayuda a los Chaotix pero ni ellos pudieron encontrarla y lo más raro es que Eggman en todo ese año no hubo tantos ataques solo ataques pequeños que Sonic detenía sin mucho esfuerzo , después de un tiempo no se sabe nada de él, pero a el no le importa solo le importa volver a estar al lado de Amy pedirle perdón por todo lo que dijo y decirle que la extraña de hecho no solo el también todos sus amigos y mas la pequeña Cream .

Sonic se encuentra en el laboratorio de Tails como siempre esperando que la señor de Amy aparezca en el monitor.

–nada aun Tails–

–Lo siento Sonic no la he podido encontrar por más que actualizo el sistema–.dice mientras teclea varios códigos.

–Ya paso un año amigo si saber nada de ella–.en tono triste y sin ánimos.

–Lo se , todos la hemos buscado y no tenemos ni un rasto pareciera que no existiera–

–NO DIGAS ESO TAILS CLARO QUE ELLA EXISTE– dijo molesto agarrando de los hombros y agitándolo.

-Sonic tranquilízate se que la extrañas yo también la extraño , ella es como mi hermana mayor y hago todo lo que puedo en encontrarla uso todo mis conocimientos en crear nuevas maquinas y nuevos sistemas solo para buscarla.

–lo siento–.*suelta a Tails* es que me siento culpable, si no fuera por mi nada de esto hubiera pasado además no sé si ella está bien a veces en las noches sueño que está muerta y…. eso me pone muy mal hago todo lo que puedo en mantener las esperanzas pero llegue a un tiempo que casi las pierdo–.

–Sonic la encontraremos–.Le dice Tails tratando de animarlo.

Luego de un rato suena una fuerte alarma roja en todo el lugar y sale un mensaje en la pantalla de Tails mostrando a Eggman.

-Saludos Sonic y Tails veo que todavía no han encontrado a su amiga que pena pero les diré algo todo este tiempo yo la he tenido*,mintió*

–QUEEEEEEEEEE–dijo Sonic enojado golpeando el teclado.

–Eso es imposible yo no he podido rastrear la señal–.mirando la pantalla.

-JOJOJOJO tu tecnología no es nada con la mía puedo evadir muy fácil su señal para que pareciera que no existe en el planeta–.

–Algo que no entiendo porque tu nos dice ahora –

–necesitaba tiempo , solo espero que se haya mantenido con vida no la he atendido como se debe.

–EGGMANN ERES UN…–.fue interrumpido por Tails.

–no le creas solo quiere molestarte–

–bueno haya tu si no me creen te espero en media hora en mi base y ven solo no quiero a ningunos de tus amigos si lo haces me desharé de lo que queda de su amiga más vale creerme–.se corta la transmisión.

–no le creerás o si Sonic–.dice Tails un poco preocupado.

–No tengo de otra por un año no he sabido nada y si ese maldito la puede tener esa es nuestra única pista tengo que arriesgarme no te preocupes sabes que estaré bien amigo–.Alzando su pulgar y desapareciendo en una ráfaga azul.

-Confió e ti Sonic-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amy iba corriendo por el bosque sin parar entonces se recostó en un árbol a tomar un poco de aire y pudo ver a lo lejos una ráfaga azul dirigiéndose hasta el norte, ella supo de inmediato que se trata de Sonic entonces fue en su persecución. Sonic logra llegar a la base de Eggman y solo destruye los robots sin compasión desahogándose de todo ese tiempo en busca de Amy sin saber que su mayor enemigo la tenia y por lo que dijo pensó que la torturo o algo así haciendo que se enoje , luego aparece Eggman en una pantalla gigante al frente de el.

–EGGMAN! –*Grito con furia*

–Sonic parece que cumples tu promesa pero te diré que es tan fácil engañarte.-en la pantalla.

–DIME DONDE TIENES A AMY–*Mostrando los puños*

–JOJOJO eres demasiado ingenuo yo te había dicho que yo no tengo a la chica pero tu parece que olvidas rápido , solo te lo dije para que calleras en mi trampa–, eso ultimo presionando un botón haciendo que se forme un campo de fuerza rodeando toda la base.

–Acaso no te cansas de lo mismo, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya–. eso ultimo haciendo un spin Dash y dándole al campo pero solo hizo que rebotara.

–no saldrás de aquí con vida acaso no lo entiendes, e instalado una bomba en la base que explotara en aproximadamente diez minutos y contando ,esto te destruir por completo y me dejara las puertas libres para conquistar todo mobius , buena suerte Sonic the hedgehog admito que fuiste un gran adversario–.Cortando la transmisión y apareciendo en su lugar al cuenta regresiva de la explosión.

–tengo que darme prisa–.haciendo un homing atack a los robost que quedan .

Sonic recogió toda la base sin poder salir solo quedan 5 minutos entonces oye un ruido y se voltea y ve a Amy golpeando un robots ella al parecer logro entrar varios segundos antes de que se cerrara el campo de fuerza, sus ojos se abren del asombro y corre hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza haciendo que Amy se sonrojara y soltara su martillo.

–Amy, al fin te encuentro, perdón por todo lo que te dije nada de eso es verdad–.soltando lágrimas-

–Te perdono Sonic– correspondiendo el abrazo.

La alegría no duro mucho ya que solo quedan 2 minutos para que la bomba explote entonces Sonic carga a Amy y le dice que sujete bien su martillo que saldrán del lugar cueste lo que cueste, ella le hace caso luego Sonic Gira junto con Amy haciendo un Spin Dash de color violeta junto con el martillo de Amy impactádmele con fuerza al campo e Fuerza pero este todavia no sede , solo queda 30segundos , entonces aumento la fuerza y logra hacer solo una pequeña fisura en el campo de fuerza deja de girar y lanza a Amy fuera de este y le dice.

–Tal vez esto convence todo el daño que te e hecho , en verdad lo lamento y te quiero decir que yo te amo y doy mi vida por ti ,Adiós Amy–.Con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se cierra la pequeña fisura dejándolo atrapado .Todo pasando en cámara lenta la cuenta regresiva termino y el lugar exploto.

-¡SONIC!-con lagrimas en los ojos mientras era alejada por la fuerza de la explosión.

El humo se disipa y dejo ver todo un cráter, Amy se recupera poco a poco pero no deja de soltar lagrimas por esa pérdida luego corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la orilla de el precipicio y se lanzo al mar algo dentro de ella le dice que Sonic está vivo, ella nado y nado hasta que pudo ver como Sonic se hundía desangrándose y con los ojos medio cerrados.

–Sonic –.dice acercándose a su cabeza

Sonic solo miraba los ojos jade de Amy

–Amy vete sálvate no quiero que mueras–con la poca fuerza que le queda.

–eres tonto nunca te abandonare–*Luego puso sus dos manos en su cabeza* Siempre estaré a tu lado Sonic–. Luego lo besa compartiendo el último aliento vida de de ambos , Sonic responde el beso los dos sueltan un par de lagrimas hasta quedar perdidos en el fondo del mar siempre juntos.

**Fin**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amy se levanta sobresaltada de la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos con las manos en los labios.

–eso fue un sueño muy triste y a la vez acogedor–

Amy sale de su cama se ducha luego se viste con su típico vestido rojo de siempre y sale de su casa un poco pensativa caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un hermoso prado donde se encuentra Sonic recostado ella sonríe luego se le sienta a su lado silenciosamente pero en vano ya que Sonic se despierta y la mira.

–Que quieres ahora Amy–

–solo quiero que sepas algo Sonic–

– No me casare con tigo Amy–

–No importa me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante que me paso en un sueño–.mirando el horizonte mientras el viento mueve su cabello.

–y se puede saber que es–.en tono curioso

–Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime el amor que no se sufra nos es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres y escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción conozco a alguien que lo hace y te diré que el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas–.mirando a Sonic a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo.

–A.. Que te refieres Amy quien te dijo esas palabras–.

–Aunque no lo creas me lo dijo Tikal en el sueño y además Sonic tu siempre me lastimas cada vez que huyes de mi, y sufro pero eso quiere decir que lo que siento por ti es real nuestra estancia en la nueva tierra ha sido muy divertida aunque a veces muy alocadas hemos tenido muchas aventaras bueno mas tu yTails pero aun así… –

–No te entiendo– mirándola a los ojos.

–Que nunca olvides que siempre estaré a u lado sin importar cuantas veces me rechaces porque te amo y eres muy importante para mi.-poniendose el frente de Sonic provocando que Sonic se sonrojara fuertemente, luego se le aceca lentamente y le da un beso en la mejilla y se pone en su antigua posición.

–no quiero que me respondas porque se que no lo harás–

–Amy yo… lo siento –.se levanta y sale corriendo dejando sola a Amy mirando el prado.

Sonic corre a toda velocidad necesita sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza Amy solo es su amiga y él sabe que es una loca acosadora aunque muy en el fondo el sabia que algún día tiene que ser valiente y decirle lo que siente y tanto oculta pero su orgullo no deja que el sentimiento crezca, y el no tiene idea de lo que vendrá que hará que sea sincero consigo mismo.

Mientras Amy mira las flores con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

–Se que algún día estaremos juntos, se cumplirá mi sueño aunque no entendí la parte que el destino cobra que querrá haber dicho Tikal con esa última frase espero que no haya sido nada mala pero no importa, Sonic yo siempre estaré a tu lado….

**FIN**

* * *

**Sonatika:** naa no me convense demaciado drama para mi gusto XD! pero espero que le haya gustado y me pregunto si este intento de one - chot se merecera algun review *-* recuerden que tengo a Sonic y le hare muchas maldades jujuju*risa malvada* eso es todo Sonatika fuera sayonara :D


End file.
